The True Behind
by PINN
Summary: This is the side-story of 'The Little Change Of History'. If you didn't read it. Read it first!****This is the re-post. Corrected version.


This story is an improve issue. One of my beta-reader(Lindsay Winter) agreed to help me correct it. After she sent it back to me,I re-write a few lines. So if you still find any mistake. It was my fault, not her.  
  
***************************   
  
  
Lily Evans looked at the pale boy in the corner of class.   
Severus Snape. No..Just Severus. She couldn't get the   
boy out of her mind. The strange feeling always came to her when ever she had saw him. Never in her life had she had this strong feeling to the other.   
  
After spending most of her time denying it,   
finally she gave up and faced her true feelings.   
  
She HATED HIM!   
  
Lily remembered the incident.   
  
----   
  
" Hi! Severus. My mom sent me a box of chocolates.   
Want to have some?"   
  
" No."   
  
" Some candy?"   
  
" No."   
  
" Anything else you want?"   
  
" Yes. Leave me alone."   
  
At that point, she should have left. But as stupid as   
she was, she tried to continue.   
  
" Well, I just want to be your friend."   
  
The boy finally looked at her. His eyes had been shinning   
with the stange emotion that she couldn't name.   
  
" Go away! Mudblood! I don't want anything to do with   
you!"   
  
She froze. The other boys who were always around   
Severus were jumping in shock.   
  
" Apologize to Lily, Severus." The boy whose name was   
James said.   
  
" Why should I? She is a Mudblood. No way will I   
apologize to one of them."   
  
Jamess rose his fist and rushed to Severus.   
Fortunately, his 2 friends caught him before he could   
do anything.   
  
" Well, trying to punch me? Go ahead but remember I   
can fight back." Severus sneered.   
  
After a few miniute, James calmed down. He grabbed   
Lily's hand, "Let's go."   
  
The four of them left, leaving Severus alone.   
  
----   
  
' It's ok when it comes from Malfoy. But when it   
comes from one of your housemate, especially the one   
who you want to be friends with, it's very hurtful.'   
  
' And that is why I want REVENGE!'   
  
Lily mentally laughted evilly. Somehow, Severus shook with no reason.   
  
----   
  
Determinding to get a revenge, Lily formed a plan. She   
checked Severus's daily schedule to know what and when he he did everyday.   
  
Then she did the second part, finding what could be useful. Just a simple prank on him didn't satisfy her will to revenge. She needed something that he would remembered for the rest of his live.   
  
Maybe the fact of his family's disowned him could be uselful. But, as anger as she was, she didn't want to bring that up. She needed to find something else.   
  
Spending most of her time watching him. She got   
an stange idea. There was something he surely hate. Something he hated the most.   
  
Yes. Talking. Especially talking about himself.   
  
So she would make him TALK, whether he liked it or   
not!   
  
-----  
  
To start the plan, she made friend with one of the   
6th year Ravenclaws. He was the most brilliant student   
in his year and best in potions class. With her smile, she captured his heart and made him feel like a big brother in only a week. And with his help, she managed to get what she wanted, the 'Truth potion'.   
  
It wasn't the real 'Truth potion'. Just some student   
project which requested less expensive and fewer   
steps. Its effect only lasted a few minutes.   
  
But a few minutes were enough for her plan.   
  
Then she came to the difficult part, finding a way to   
make Severus drink it.   
  
It was the most difficult part as Severus was avoiding everyone. She couldn't even bring herself near him, let alone made him drinking potion. The difficulty of this part almost made her change the plan. But finally she had a chance, a very dangerous chance.   
  
In potions class, everything seemed to be normal. The   
teacher was still boring. Malfoy still tried to annoy   
Severus, who still didn't pay attention to him.   
Severus finished his potion before everyone as usual   
and brought some points to Gryffindor.   
  
Suddenly there was a small explosion. It came from Malfoy's table. He created a mess and made himself pink. All of the   
students laughed. Some tried to get closer to see the   
view more clearly.   
  
And it was Lily's chance. Without thinking, she snuck   
near Severus who couldn't help himself but look at   
Malfoy and join in the laughing. She poured all of the truth potions in his water flask and snuck back. It only took a few second and no one even noticed that she left her table.   
  
The teacher succeeded to calming the class down and   
took 5 points from each house. She also took 10 points   
from Malfoy for the mess. The class continued and Lily   
had time to think. She saw many mistakes in what she   
had just done.   
  
First, water is the worse choose to hide potion. The   
potion may have no smell or color, but Severus was   
good at potion. If he'd pay attention he   
could easily tell it apart from normal water.  
  
Second, even if he didn't notice it. She still didn't   
know when he would drink. If he drank it alone, it   
would ruin her plan.   
  
Lily tried to calm down. What was done was done. No   
time to worry. If this plan failed, she would just   
make another plan.   
  
But then her eyes widened. Severus picked up his   
flask and drank! He directed all his attention to the   
pink Malfoy so he didn't notice the difference in the   
water. Perfect!   
  
The potion took effect in 15 minute. And from his   
schedule, at that time he would be back in the common   
room. A perfect time!   
  
" Is there something wrong?" Jamess asked, when he   
saw Lily giggle uncontrollably.   
  
" Nothing, Nothing." Lily smiled and returned to her   
work.   
  
----   
  
The plan would have been perfect if that Malfoy   
didn't interfere! Severus and Malfoy had a fight. In   
the end, Severus won, but the fight lasted almost 10   
minutes. Her timing was ruined.   
  
Severus left, followed by Remus. Lily saw the other 2   
boys follow them. But they kept hiding themselves. So   
she followed their example.   
  
Even didn't show any sign, Lily known that the potion slowly took an effect. And when it effected fully, Severus had said something that caused Remus to drag him to the far end of the corridor. What they didn't know was, they were not alone.   
  
James and Sirius were hidden behind one pillar and   
Lily hid behind the other. At that spot, she heard   
clearly what the boys said. Severus poured his heart   
out to the Remus. It was not what she expected. Her   
plan was to make him look foolish in front of others.   
Or make him tell her his secrets, which she could use   
to blackmail him later. At this point, Lily knew she   
had lost.   
  
She couldn't hate him anymore.   
  
James and Sirius revealed themselves. Lily looked at them. She felt the same way as the boys. Actually she felt it more. Something warm created itself inside her heart. Maybe   
it was what people called, the 'Mother Instinct'. She   
didn't know.   
  
What ever it was, it made her show herself and do   
something unexpected.   
  
She hugged Severus. And if this didn't shock him, what she   
whispered to him later certainly did.   
  
She said:   
  
" Don't worry. The effect of truth potion I put in   
your flask almost ended. Just remember. Don't call me   
Mudblood again!"   
  
She gave her angelic smile to the shocked boy.   
  
Of course, she did forgive him! But she didn't mean   
to make it so EASY!   
  
After all, Severus needed to learn his lesson.   
  
End.   



End file.
